


As Long As It's You

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: “Don’t touch me!” Jihoon said once Daniel pulls him to one of the unused room at the corner of the corridor and locked it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!!!  
> I'm back with another story  
> Tbh, I wrote the storyboard of this story long ago but I don't have the will to write  
> When I turned on my laptop earlier, this file caught my attention and I decided to finally write it >,<
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote the first chapter in 3HOURS!!!  
> Can you believe that???
> 
> Anyway,  
> Happy reading~~~

“Promise?”

“Promise” Daniel said while linking his pinky finger with Jihoon’s

 

=======================================================

 

“Daniel, you stay” The manager announced when he was about to get off the van. They have just finished perfecting their choreography for the day before their comeback in a week. Jihoon who walked in front of Daniel also stopped his movement upon hearing their manager’s declaration.

“What?” Daniel asked, couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. He is the last to get off the van, thinking of spending the rest of the night playing games or simply cuddle with his boyfriend in the _comfy_ of their dorm since practice finished earlier than scheduled.

The manager turns to look at the leader who is waiting for all of his members to enter the dorm, counting them one by one just to make sure none of them are left behind _again_ (read: Jihoon). “Jisung-ah, I need to bring Daniel to YMC building, there’s something we need to discuss about his new variety appearance”

Jisung only nods wordlessly, there’s nothing he can do anyway. It’s not like he can go and prevent the manager from taking Daniel away although he knows how dead tired Daniel is from the deadly schedules piled up in his agenda, they don’t have the power to do so. He proceeds to tap Jihoon’s shoulder, indicating that they should leave.

Jihoon snapped out of his thought, “Can’t it be done tomorrow? It’s late” Jihoon protests before he could stop himself. He missed his boyfriend so much and it has been forever since they’ve gotten some free time. Daniel’s schedules doesn’t match his schedules, moreover, both of them have academic responsibilities besides Wanna One, resulting them to sacrifice their gaming time. Daniel always goes here and there after their group activities that Jihoon can count the number of times he saw Daniel, which is equal to the number of group activities they have or even less. Jihoon couldn’t even see Daniel in the dorm as the older more often stay the night out at the filming location or went home just to get ready to go out filming whatever it is again.

The manager turns and glares at Jihoon, “Can you ask the contracts to wait? I know he is tired, you guys are tired, I am tired too, but work is work, we can’t defy the management” He tried to explain the calmest manner he could muster at the moment. If there’s anyone who is equally tired as Daniel, is Daniel’s personal manager and securities that keep following to ensure Daniel’s safety.

Jihoon knows he is being irrational right now, so he just pouts and get off the van. He looked up and saw Daniel is smiling weakly at him before the door is closed and the van drove off.

 

=======================================================

 

Jihoon and Jisung walked wordlessly to their dorm building. “Daniel is going to be fine. He is a strong and stubborn kid.” Jisung said

Jihoon looked up at Jisung and force a smile, “I know. He is strong but I doubt myself to be as strong as him”

Jisung looked at Jihoon questioningly; he raised an eyebrow, not getting what Jihoon is implying. Daniel is the one with never ending schedules, did Jihoon say something hypothetical?

As if understanding the confusion in the air, Jihoon continued, “I missed him so much, I don’t think I can hold it out any longer.”

Jisung looked at Jihoon sympathetically and reached out to hug his dongsaeng, “He missed you as much, I’m sure of that”

“I hope so” Jihoon said, closing his eyes, trying to imagine he is in Daniel’s embrace instead but to no avail. He loves Jisung but it’s just different.

The elevator makes a sound _ding,_ indicating they’ve arrived at their designated floors. They broke the hug and Jisung moved to exit the elevator. “Don’t think too much, if you have anything in mind, you can come here and talk to me. Minhyun is also available, don’t keep it to yourself” Jisung said while patting Jihoon’s head.

Jihoon nods in response and bid his hyung good night, and then the lift moved up to his dorm’s floor.

He types in the code and enter their dorm. The dorm is quiet, contrary to what he expected as he saw his roommates are almost ready to call it a day. Jihoon wordlessly walked to his own shared room with Woojin to prepare himself for bed too.

He took out his phone from his pocket and realised, he received 3 missed calls and 2 messages. His heart thumped in anticipation when he saw the caller ID. He walked to the living room and plopped himself down on the sofa, forgetting his first intention to sleep. He unlocks his phone and excitedly read out the messages.

 

From: Muscle Hyung <3

(23:32) Babe, you okay?

(23:35) Are you upset? I’m sorry, don’t be mad?

 

Jihoon smiled to himself upon reading the messages. Daniel never failed to bring smile to his face. He didn’t want Daniel to think that he is upset with the older, so he quickly reply the messages

 

To: Muscle Hyung<3

(23:44) No, I’m not angry. How is it? What variety this time?

 

After sending the message, Jihoon didn’t tear off his attention from his phone, waiting for the reply.

“Aw, look at our love sick baby” someone broke Jihoon’s attention from his phone and look at the culprit. There he saw Seongwoo and Minhyun being all over each other right in front of him, ruining his good mood.

Jihoon never said it out loud but he envied Seongwoo and Minhyun’s relationship. Despite living on different dorm, they always take turn visiting each other and never shy at showing public attention. Jihoon wants to get all touchy with Daniel on public too but he is too shy to do that so he banned the older to get too close to him on public, especially on camera. When the older tried to approach him, he’ll go and stick himself with the other members just to avoid any sort of skinship.

It’s not like he didn’t like it, but he is conscious on what the public would say about Daniel and him being close. He knows that the public loves OngNiel and 2Park that he is scared that people might hate the idea of Daniel and Jihoon’s pairing. He even refused Daniel’s suggestion to be rooming together for this reason as he knows the fans will be asking about the new roommate arrangement.

Jihoon snorts and decided to better ignore them. He looked at the pair, walking towards OngNiel’s shared room. “Hyung, you are staying over?” Jihoon asked

They stopped walking and turn to look at Jihoon, “Yes, something wrong?”

“You know Niel hyung is going to be back soon right?” Jihoon said as a reminder so that OngHwang can stay reserved.

Both of them smile knowingly, “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure, we locked the door so that Niel-ie won’t see inappropriate things, considering you guys haven’t done it that far even though you guys dated first” Seongwoo said while winking at him and close the door behind them, leaving Jihoon in the living room alone.

Jihoon felt heat rise up his face and suddenly the room feels warm. Usually, Jihoon always be able to find something to fight back, but when they started to talk towards this particular topic, he just couldn’t find the right words to say since it is true that Daniel and his relationship are limited to PG-15. They only hug, cuddle, and kiss, not more than that. Jihoon had once confronted Daniel of wanting to go further but Daniel just brushed it off saying, _I’m not doing it with a baby_. To say that Jihoon is not hurt is an understatement, he is 19 not 9 for god sake and despite trying to appear manly and mature to the point being recognized as one of the strongest members in Wanna One, Daniel still treats him like a baby, not that he complained (only Daniel can baby him).

But he wants to do _it,_ call him desperate, but he really wants to call Daniel his and he wants to be Daniel’s. It was an excuse, actually, he feels insecure that Daniel is meeting more and more people each day and their time is limited, so he needs something to hold on and this is the only way he could think of. Of course he won’t be saying this to Daniel; he didn’t want to show his weak side to Daniel.

So, one day, he cornered Daniel and half-forced Daniel to do it with him and Daniel finally relents to him, but, they will do it next year, when Jihoon is finally off age. Daniel is leaving no room for argument so Jihoon could only accept the deal.

It has been 3 months since he is legal but Daniel has yet to make any move. He knows it is because they are busy 24/7 and it’s not like they can do it in the dorm when everybody is there. They are not as shameless as OngHwang.

 

=======================================================

 

Jihoon didn’t know how long he has been waiting but to some point he fell asleep. He feels his body sways, like he was sleeping on a big swing and sun radiating him, making him warm. He stirred awake and is greeted with his boyfriend’s face. Jihoon realized, he is being carried by his boyfriend, he moved a little to gain his boyfriend’s attention.

Daniel stopped walking to Jihoon’s room upon feeling a movement in his arm. He looked down and cooed internally at how adorable Jihoon is, “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Jihoon struggles out of Daniel’s embrace to be put back on his feet and Daniel complies with that, slowly set Jihoon to stand on his feet but still holding him by the waist. “So, how is it?” he asked while pulling Daniel to sit back on the sofa.

Daniel follows obediently, “It was IDOTB’s.” Daniel said shortly, while making himself comfortable on the sofa with Jihoon lying in his arm.

“That show will be permanent?” Jihoon asked

Daniel nods

“Who are the other casts?”

Daniel shrugs, “Not confirmed yet, I’m the first, or so they said. I hope Minseok hyung will be there though”

Jihoon glared at Daniel, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. “You know I prefer you to be there right? But it’s just impossible”

Jihoon lets it slide as he has something more important to say, “Hyung, do you remember your promise last year?” Jihoon said carefully

“What promise?” Daniel said while taking a can of beer he took earlier and drink it, his mind couldn’t think much as he is too tired already

Jihoon hesitates for a moment, how should he put this? “You promised to have sex with me once I’m coming off age.” He said blatantly, he is not good at beating around the bush anyway

Daniel choked on his beer and coughs several times. Jihoon sit up and pats his boyfriend’s back several times. “What did you say?” Daniel asked, afraid that he is hearing things because of his fatigue.

Jihoon snorted in annoyance, “I said, you promised to have sex with me once I came off age, and it has been almost 3 months since then”

Daniel massages his temple; he feels his headache is getting severe, “Can you not talk about that as if talking about the weather?”

“Then how should I suppose to say that?” Jihoon pouts and fold his arms, to emphasize his annoyance

 _How could that explicit word come out so easily from that pretty mouth and baby face?_ Daniel thought.  “Are you sure you want that?” Daniel asked after a while

Jihoon lights up and turn towards Daniel like he is just being allowed to buy some candies. “Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Don’t give me that look” Daniel said exasperatedly, “Fine” he sighs, “When? Where?”

Jihoon’s eyes sparkles, “How about this Thursday? We are going to have a day off before the final preparation for comeback showcase. We can do it here, I’ll make sure everyone will be out of the dorm, leave that to me” Jihoon said proudly.

Daniel mentally slaps himself, what has he gotten himself to. Sure, he wants to do _it_ with Jihoon. It has been his wildest dream since forever but he is not sure this is the right time and he is not sure whether they are ready to take it this far.

He decided to stop being uncertain. Jihoon is his priority, if this is what Jihoon wants, this is what Jihoon gets. He’ll make sure of that. “Alright, let’s sleep now shall we?” Daniel stood up and was about to walk to his room.

“Wait” Jihoon stopped him, “Seongwoo hyung and Minhyun hyung are there. I don’t think you want to be there tonight”

Daniel growls in annoyance, “Please don’t do it on my bed” he said loud enough (hopefully) for the two of them inside his room to hear him. Daniel then follows Jihoon to his room to call it a day.

 

=======================================================

 

For several days, Jihoon is in his best mood. He hums on every occasion, not even Jaehwan sneakily ate his portion of chicken angered him. Somehow, it scared the members at how good mood Jihoon is. Their schedules are limited to only practice and some variety appearance for designated members. Jihoon is not any of them so he has more times to rest. Jihoon couldn’t wait for Thursday to come faster.

Same things couldn’t be said to their center though. Comeback or not, his schedules keep on piling up one after another. Daniel looked more and more worn out by each passing day. He left the dorm early in the morning, doing photo shoot for magazine, CFs filming, and practice with the rest of the members between his schedules. All he wishes is for Thursday to come so that he can finally rest his body before he collapse again.

It’s Monday and all Wanna One members are gathered in YMC building to do final briefing about their comeback schedules with the GM and other high ups of the company.

“So, that’s it” the GM announced, “Any question?”

All members shook their head simultaneously

“Alright, then, you can go back” the manager announced, “Ah!” he said when the members are about to leave the room. “Daniel, IDOTB’s first OT filming will be on this Thursday, pack your things well”

Upon hearing that, Daniel and Jihoon froze. “But this Thursday is supposed to be our free day?” Jihoon said

“Yes, you’ll be free. I didn’t say you have any schedule Jihoon-ah?” the manager asked

“But Daniel-” Jihoon said again

The manager shifts his attention to Daniel, who is looking at Jihoon worriedly and sigh, “It was a sudden call in from the PD, and we couldn’t do anything as Daniel didn’t have any other time to film for the show other than this Thursday. All other casts even adjusted their schedules for Daniel. Hold it up for a little more Niel-ah” the manager said at last

“But this is not fair, Daniel hyung never had his well deserved free time and now you are taking it away from him again” Jihoon retorts, “Hyung, say something, this is not right, you are being overworked, you should sue them!”

“Park Jihoon!” the manager raised his voice at Jihoon’s rudeness, the high ups of the company is still there for god sake. Even the representative from CJE&M and Mnet are there.

Jisung was about to step up and apologize but Daniel beats him to it. He hold Jihoon’s arm and pulls him to stand behind him and bow 90 degrees, “I’m sorry, he is just too tired and did not think it out before saying those things. I will make sure he reflects on this, please excuse us” Daniel said and continues dragging Jihoon from the room before he could splutter out more things he is going to regret.

“I’m not tired! Hyung, you should fight them!” Jihoon said while being dragged by Daniel out of the room.

Jisung bows apologetically once again after Daniel and Jihoon are out of the room before closing the door shut.

 

=======================================================

 

“Don’t touch me!” Jihoon said once Daniel pulls him to one of the unused room at the corner of the corridor and locked it

“Listen Jihoon-ah, you are not thinking straight at the moment. Don’t make things more complicated than it already is, hm?” Daniel said

Jihoon couldn’t believe what he heard, did Daniel just blamed him for standing for him? “So I am making things more complicated? You are on their side now? They didn’t give you any break since debut. Even the breaks that they announced to the reporter are fake, you never rest! And this is what I got for defending you?”

Daniel’s head is spinning; he knows he really needs those _rests._ But what can he do? He chose this path and he is genuinely happy with all those schedules. “I’m not siding them, I’m worried about you Jihoon-ah, and can you imagine what is going to happen if I didn’t stop you just now? We wouldn’t win against them, we are fighting on a losing battle here” Daniel tried to knock some sense to Jihoon.

“Then what about your promise?” Jihoon asked again. He knows he is being selfish now. While Daniel is fighting for the right to rest, he is demanding for something trivial as this. He couldn’t help it, it’s not the sex that he wants, it was an excuse, and he just wants to spend some time alone with his boyfriend. Their time is limited, they are going back to their respective companies soon, and the time is moving faster than he wishes for.

Daniel couldn’t believe his ears. Usually, he just ate up all Jihoon’s selfishness and relents to the younger but his patience is running out and his lack of sleep throw out all rationality out of his system.  Actually, his head had been throbbing since days ago due to his never ending schedules. “So, is this what it’s all about? Sex? Are you that horny that all you can think about is sex? Can’t you stop thinking about yourself for once? This world does not only revolve around you Park Jihoon!” Daniel said. He didn’t think anymore, he lets emotion get the better hold of himself. “If it is sex that you want, you can ask other people to do it with you. You can ask Woojin or Jaehwan, I don’t fucking care! It doesn’t matter who is it, didn’t it?”

Jihoon feels his eyes stung at the words thrown at him. _It matters,_ Jihoon only wants Daniel and it won’t be the same if it is not Daniel. But he didn’t want to appear weak in front of Daniel, his competitiveness rose. He looked up at Daniel, tears threatening to fall. Daniel looks taken aback looking at the state Jihoon is in. “You’re right. I only care about sex, not about your well being, not about how you have been so out of it these past days that I want you to rest. I’m selfish. You know what? I think I really am going to do it with Jaehwan hyung” Jihoon said before leaving the room.

Once he was out, he lets his tears drop. He hastily tried to wipe them away but it keeps on falling like no end. He didn’t look where he is going and bumped into someone.

“Oh sorry” Jihoon said, still not looking up and about to leave the scene.

“Jihoon, why are you crying?” a too familiar voice greets him

Jihoon looks up and meets with a worrying expression of their leader. “Hey, what happened? Where’s Daniel? The rest had went back to the dorm, we need to go back using the manager’s car”

At the mention of that name, Jihoon burst into tears and hug Jisung. “Daniel… Daniel- “he sobs

“Ssh, come on, tell me.” Jisung said while stroking Jihoon’s back

Jihoon then poured everything for Jisung to hear.

 

=======================================================

 

For the next 3 days, Jihoon refused to neither talk nor look at Daniel. He avoided Daniel like a plague. It’s not like Daniel have the time to confront Jihoon. He is too busy with his schedules and Jihoon can only laugh bitterly at his fate.

It’s Thursday and one by one the members left the dorm to do whatever they want to do on their rare holiday. Daehwi and Jinyoung had gone out since early in the morning to visit Jinyoung’s parents, leaving the 4 of them in the dorm.

Soon, the manager comes in with the filming crew of IDOTB. They were supposed to film footage on Daniel packing and fooling around with the members. Woojin, Seongwoo, and Jihoon are given permission to appear on the short clip to promote themselves.

Woojin and Seongwoo keep on appealing themselves by joking around in Daniel’s room. Jihoon refused to do that even after being convinced by the staffs. He said that he is not feeling well as an excuse. He heard noise and laughter from the room and clenched his fist at the thought Daniel is not affected to the least at their first couple fight. _Did he really mean it when he said Jihoon could just sleep with anybody and he didn’t care?_

Soon, the filming is over and Daniel is immediately ushered to the car and drove off. Jihoon is sitting in the living room and when Daniel is about to leave the dorm, his eyes met with Jihoon’s for a brief moment but Jihoon quickly avert his gaze.

“I’m leaving” Daniel said

Jihoon is sure Woojin and Seongwoo are still in the room bickering over nothing and the production team and the manager had gone out, leaving the two of them. Jihoon lets his pride get a better hold of him that he ignored the older. Jihoon heard a sigh before the front door slammed close, indicating Daniel had left him. He didn’t know the dorm could be this cold.

Woojin comes out from the room with his bag and bid Jihoon goodbye. Seongwoo comes out too and place himself beside Jihoon on the sofa. “Don’t you think you guys have taken this too far?”

Jihoon glanced at Seongwoo for a brief moment, “I don’t understand what you are saying”

Seongwoo sighs, “You know what I mean. You should be a little more understanding. I don’t know what happened but I believe you know how hard Daniel’s childhood has been. This job as an idol means so much more than we could imagine to Daniel. Besides that, Daniel has a really severe problem regarding trusts. He couldn’t trust anyone easily. Even me, I spent so much time with him but he still didn’t trust me fully. But I can see that he trusts you a lot.”

Jihoon is absorbed in his own thinking when suddenly the front door flails open, revealing a dressed-up Minhyun. “Ready?” Minhyun asked, “Oh hi, Jihoon-ah”

“Yes, I’m ready, let me go grab my bag” Seongwoo said and go to the room and come out soon after. He glanced at Jihoon, “My point is, don’t regret. Don’t let your pride get into you. Set your priority straight”

Seongwoo walks towards Minhyun and giving a peck on Minhyun’s lips, “Let’s go, see you Jihoon-ah” they both bid him goodbye.

Jihoon waved weakly. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of OngHwang again. They really make a full use of their time together as Wanna One without regrets and here he is, acting like a brat when Daniel had been really understanding towards him. No wonder Daniel said that he is still a baby. Forget sex, forget spending time only the two of them, all Jihoon wants now is to apologize and make up with Daniel.

He stood up and grabs his phone to dial Daniel’s number. It was met with voicemail of course. Daniel is currently filming. Suddenly the dorm feels so big and cold. Jihoon feels like crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You still love me regardless” Daniel teased him and prepare himself for another smack on his head and a you wish from Jihoon
> 
> “I do” Jihoon said calmly, “Now where is my morning kiss” Jihoon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!!!  
> Phew, I made it ~~~
> 
> I write and re-write this chapter as I was trying to meet the expectation  
> And I hope it does <3
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading~~~

Jihoon didn’t realize but it’s midnight now and there’s still no news from the older. Also, Jihoon hasn’t eaten anything yet since the morning. He stayed in the dorm alone throughout the day as his original plan was to spend some time with his boyfriend. Now, not only he couldn’t fulfil that, he even is on _cold war_ with the said boyfriend.

His stomach grumbles and he groaned, now he feels hunger spread through his entire system. He walked to the kitchen and opens their fridge, there’s nothing worth eating. He took out his phone to call some delivery to fill up his stomach when suddenly the door bell rang. He jumps in surprise and walk to the door. He looked through the intercom and saw a delivery man is waiting outside. He pressed the button, “Yes?”

“Chicken delivery for Park Jihoon-ssi” the man said

Jihoon is confused, he is just _about_ to order chicken, he is sure that he _hasn’t_ ordered yet, or is he hallucinating? “But I haven’t ordered yet”

“But the address is right?” the delivery man said, “It was paid already, ordered from Kang Daniel-ssi” he said again while looking at the order receipt, “Are you sure it’s not here?”

Upon hearing the familiar name, Jihoon quickly react, “No, no, no, you’re right. It’s here. Wait, I’ll open the door”

 

==================================================

 

“Yes, thank you” Jihoon said, after receiving the chicken and close the door. He smelled the chicken and his stomach grumbled in protest again.

“It’s not the time to be thinking, let’s eat first” he talked to himself.

Jihoon opened the wrap and start devouring the chicken. He hums in content that his stomach is filled. Half way through the chicken, his phone rang. He mindlessly wiped his hands on the wet tissue and reach to pick up the phone, “Helloww?” He said with a mouth full of chicken.

 _“Jihoon?”_ a voice was heard from the other line

Jihoon choked on his food upon hearing the so familiar voice. “Nwe?” He said between cough

A deep chuckled was heard from the other line and Jihoon felt like crying hearing that voice.

Hearing no reply from Jihoon, Daniel paused, “ _Jihoon? You there? Are you okay?”_

Jihoon snapped out of his trance. “Yes, I’m still here” It’s weird, they are talking normally as if they didn’t just fought the other day.

 _“I assume you’ve received the food delivery?”_ Daniel asked again

“Yes, I’m eating now” Jihoon paused, hesitated for a moment but decide to just go with it, “How can you know I’m in the dorm and hungry?”

Daniel chuckled again, but this time Jihoon noticed that Daniel is controlling his volume, _“You look so out of it just now before I left, I figured out you’ll be pouting and sulking in the dorm the whole day to the point missing your meals and get hungry now, so yeah”_

Jihoon is amazed at how well Daniel knows him just by knowing each other for about a year. Suddenly, Jihoon remembered he has something more important to discuss. “Hyung” he calls out hesitantly. Daniel hums, indicating he is listening, “I’m sorry”

The line went silent for a moment, _“Don’t apologize, Jihoon-ah. It’s entirely my fault. I couldn’t control my emotion that day because I’m so tired but that shouldn’t be an excuse to snap at you and say all those hurtful things. I should be saying sorry, not the other way. I cancelled our plan, say inappropriate things to you, and even ignoring you after that. I should have defended you with the higher ups that day but I chickened out. I’m useless. I know you are very hurt with what I said, I’m sorry, I swear I don’t mean any of that”_ Daniel said. Jihoon could hear sincerity lacing Daniel’s voice despite not seeing him directly.

“No, you are protecting me actually. Now that I let my brain working, if you didn’t stop me that day and apologize on my behalf, I won’t be here today. I’ll be separated from you sooner and I wouldn’t want that. Regarding what you said, yes, I was hurt when you ask me to have sex with Jaehwan hyung or Woojin instead, but I know you didn’t mean it and I’m fine already” Jihoon tried to lighten up the mood so that Daniel wouldn’t blame himself more.

“ _You sure_?” Daniel asked, unsure that Jihoon is really cool with that. He is sure if he is in Jihoon’s shoes, he’ll definitely feel betrayed to the extent of- he didn’t want to imagine that. Imagine Jihoon looking all so beautiful in other’s embrace. It sends shivers down Daniel’s spine at the thoughts. He quickly dismisses the idea, “ _You know you can curse at me, hit me, punch me, or do anything you want to me for hurting you. Anything is fine, as long as it wasn’t really doing it with them_ ” Daniel said the last line softly, more like mumbling.

But Jihoon catches everything just fine. Sure, it hurts so badly when Daniel said that and in a spur of moment, he told Daniel he is going to do it with Jaehwan but who is he kidding? Comparing Daniel to Jaehwan is like heaven and hell (no offense, he loves Jaehwan), but Jihoon wouldn’t admit it out loud in case it’ll just boost Daniel’s ego to another whole level. “Hm-“Jihoon shrugs, “It was an interesting offer-“Jihoon trails

“ _Then you can do it later when-_ “Daniel immediately said but Jihoon cuts him up again, “but I’d rather have my boyfriend in one piece, with no scratch at all.” Jihoon finished.

The line went silent again and Jihoon wonders whether he had said something wrong, “Hyung?”

“ _I’m really sorry Jihoon-ah. I don’t know what I should do to make it up to you after saying all those things to you. I am so ashamed of myself that I couldn’t face you properly these past days and I know you don’t want to see my face either. It’s not like saying ‘I take back everything I said’ will change the fact that I said those things. What do you want me to do? Tell me something, anything. Do you want that new game console? Or the new hoodies collection? Or the limited edition Malang Bear from TSH? Or-“_ Daniel keeps on rambling.

Jihoon heaves a sigh, “Really hyung, it’s fine.” Jihoon tried to enlighten the mood but Daniel didn’t hear him. Daniel is still rambling in the other line and Jihoon had stopped listening. He thought what he could do to make his boyfriend listen, “Then, I want kisses”

“ _Or the new edition- What?”_ Okay, so it’s working, Jihoon smiles proudly at himself.

“I said I want kisses” Jihoon repeats.

Daniel hesitates for a moment because this wasn’t what he expected, “ _But we did kiss?”_ Daniel said, unsure.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “We did hyung, it’s in past tense. When was the last time we kissed? You tell me.”

Daniel thinks for a moment, “ _Are you sure that’s what you want?_ ”

Jihoon nods, then realized that Daniel couldn’t see him, “The rule is I want kisses at least three times a day. I don’t care when or where but if you dare to defy it, you wouldn’t want to know what I’m capable to do Kang Daniel” Jihoon said as if he is giving out punishment for the older. Well, technically the older is being punished but let’s just ignores that.

Another chuckle resonating on the other line and Jihoon smiles in relieved that he finally able to ease the tense atmosphere, “ _Okay, deal”_ Daniel said, “ _We’re cool?”_

Jihoon smiled, “Yes”

 _“And Jihoon-ah”_ Daniel said, _“Can you please stop talking about sex as if you are talking about the weather?_

Jihoon blushed at that. He is the type that won’t beat around the bush and just go straight to the point. But now that Daniel points it out, he gets embarrassed. So, he just nods his head despite knowing that Daniel won’t be able to see him.

 _“I missed you”_ Daniel said out of the blue. His voice is low, deep, and husky. The fact that Daniel talked softly while whispering makes it sound sexier to Jihoon.

“I missed you more” Jihoon replied, “How was filming going? You aren’t sleeping? How was your roommate? The other cast? Is Xiumin sunbaenim there?”

 _“One at a time babe”_ Daniel chuckled, “ _The house is better than the previous one, no bugs is a plus point_ ” Daniel said excitedly _, “I found this one place where there’s no camera installed and decide to call and talk to you instead of sleeping. I’m the maknae again here, all the hyungs are great, they take care of me so well and I am be able to take a rest and eat well here, which is nice. Minseok hyung is not here though, maybe he’ll be on the next orientation team”_ Daniel rambled out

Usually Jihoon would jokingly said that Daniel talked too much but this time, he didn’t care how much Daniel talks, he just wants to hear that voice more. “It must be nice”

“ _It would be nicer with you here”_ Daniel said

“Hmm” Jihoon said, he feels oddly sleepy, listening to Daniel’s voice

Daniel sensed that “ _Go wash up and sleep Jihoon-ie. See you soon, I love you_ ”

Jihoon’s eyes shot open, “You are going to hang up now?” Jihoon still wants to talk to Daniel a little longer but he learns better than to be selfish. Daniel must be tired, “No, I mean, good night hyung, I love you too” he said before Daniel can ask him anything

 _“You okay?”_ Daniel asked

“Of course” Jihoon said confidently, “Thanks for the food though, you saved me”

Daniel’s chuckled ringing in his ear again and he couldn’t believe that he missed those sounds so much, “You shouldn’t skip meal. Now I really want to kiss you. Anyway, sleep well Jihoon-ah, Have a nice dream. “Daniel said before he hangs up the phone.

Jihoon looked at the phone in his hand and a soft smile crept up his face. It only lasts for a while though. That last phone call with Daniel just made him missed the older more than he already is. He sighs tiredly and messed his already messy hair and choose to sleep it away.

 

==================================================

 

From this incident, Jihoon learnt to be less selfish. He won’t demand for something childish anymore and decided to enjoy their remaining time getting close to his boyfriend like OngHwang, leaving no room for regrets.

He didn’t care about sex anymore (he still want it of course), but as long as Daniel is with him, he is content with it, he told himself.

They occasionally exchange messages with each other as it will be too eye catching if Daniel talks to the phone every now and then and Jihoon is content with that. Text messages only can ease Jihoon’s loneliness to some extend though; he still wants Daniel to be back home sooner.

 

==================================================

 

After that day, Jihoon has been quietly tend to Daniel’s needs, starting from looking out for Daniel’s schedules, reminding him now and then, pay attention to Daniel’s eating and health, or even just by staying beside him.

Jihoon never brings up about sex anymore and to say that Daniel is curious is an understatement. Their comeback was a successful and they owe it all to Wannables, they couldn’t be thankful enough. After 3 weeks or promotion, they finished their goodbye stage with satisfaction.

Daniel and Jihoon are sitting at the couch, with Daniel lying on Jihoon’s lap, having the time to themselves after the hectic schedules. “Do you have plan tomorrow?” Daniel asked while Jihoon is stroking his lock.

“I’ll be going to the University. I need to catch up” Jihoon said, “Why?”

“Nothing” Daniel said absentminded, his mind trailed off.

Jihoon decided not to pester Daniel, “How about you?”

“I promised Jaehwan to teach him skateboarding. I thought of bringing you along but that won’t do now” Daniel said again, “And I need to shoot for TSH new collection, spring is coming, they’ll be launching new products I guess”

Jihoon hums in response; there it goes again, their never ending schedules and overlapping schedules. Jihoon threads his finger on Daniel’s hair. He noticed how dry Daniel’s hair is now. It wouldn’t be a surprise considering the amount of bleaching and hair colouring those stylish dumped on Daniel’s hair, he doubted even Think Nature products won’t be able to save his boyfriend’s hair if he keeps this up. “You should take care of your hair better. It’s so dry now” Jihoon commented

“Am I balding?” Daniel asked, “What should I do?”

Jihoon shrugged, “Nothing much, it’s not like you can go and change your hair colour as you like. Just apply enough vitamins”

 Daniel hums in response, starting to doze off already at the comfortable position. Jihoon threading his fingers through his hair is not helping him to stay awake. In a matter of seconds, Daniel drove to dream land.

 

==================================================

 

(Wanna One Group Chat)

 

(13:56) PJH          : Kang Daniel!!!

(13:56) PJH          : What’s with your hair?!?!??!!

(13:57) PJH          : Oops, sorry, wrong chat

(13:57) PJH          : But anyway, KANG DANIEL! Your hair???!!! Asjbwiugfwbvioweksjkk!!!

(14:05) HSW        : Is Daniel finally balding? Lol

(14:06) BJY          : lmfao, Daniel is balding, with that constant changing hair colour, not surprising

(14:06) YJS           : Yah, my son is not balding, and Bae Jinyoung, honorific

(14:07) PJH          : You guys! Have you seen how handsome my boyfriend is?

(14:07) PWJ        : Yeah, yeah, you’ve been saying that hundreds times already

(14:07) HSW       : Not hundreds, but thousands

(14:08) PJH          : Whatever, he is still handsome and you guys can stay salty. Look at fancafe!

(14:08) PJH          : ……

(14:09) PJH          : Oh my god, it crashed, I couldn’t open it!

(14:10) PJH          : But my Kang Daniel is black haired!!!!! Do you hear me? Black!!!

(14:11) PJH          : Hey

(14:11) PJH          : Anyone here?

(14:11) PJH          : Don’t ignore me, damn it!

(14:14) LDH         : Holy shit, Daniel hyung looked freaking good!

(14:15) LGL          : It’s working already?

(14:15) LDH         : Yes

(14:17) LGL          : Wow, he looked, different?

(14:17) LGL          : But the colour suit him

(14:17) HSW       : Hate to admit it but you’re right, he looked hot

(14:18) BJY          : I’m hotter

(14:18) PJH          : @Daehwi Back off

(14:18) PJH          : @LGL Of course, Daniel hyung suited anything

(14:18) PJH          : @HSW Stop calling him hot, that’s just for me to say

(14:19) BJY          : @Jinyoung Yeah, keep dreaming

(14:19) YJS           : That’s my son

(14:20) KD           : Um, hello? Or should I start with thanks for the compliment? I’m flattered and hi babe :D

(14:20) PJH          : Hi babe, you look hot ;)

(14:21) KD           : Aw, thanks ;)

(14:21) HSW       : It’s time to leave, bye

(14:21) BJY          : Bye

(14:21) KD           : But, I’m just here

(14:22) OSW       : Kang Daniel, you left without me!!! Is Jaehwan your new best friend now?

(14:23) KJH          : Hi, Seongwoo hyung, good morning

(14:23) KD           : FYI, Ong-ssi, we woke you up just now and you ignored us.

(14:23) OSW       : But wow, you look, um, fuckable. Fuck me, daddy ;)

(14:24) KD           : …….

(14:24) KJH          : Oh, no, not again

(14:24) HMH       : ………

(14:24) PJH          : I swear Ong Seongwoo, don’t you dare lay your filthy hands on my boyfriend!

(14:25) YJS           : Can you guys not put up explicit content here? We have other chat room for this purpose

(14:25) PJH          : What group chat? Why am I not invited? I’m 20! Kang Daniel!

(14:25) OSW       : I only want to be fucked by you babe, don’t worry ;)

(14:26) KD           : Chill babe, he is kidding. The group chat, yeah, um…. Mom!!

(14:26) HMH       : ……….

(14:27) YJS           : Oops, mouth-slipped, gotta go, bye~~~

 

(Minors are not allowed Chat Room)

 

(14:30) OSW       : Babe, I’m cold and I need your _warmth_ ;)

(14:30) HMH       : …… I’m coming

(14:31) KD           : Jihoonie refused to talk to me before I invited him here!!!

(14:32) HSW       : Don’t you dare

(14:32) OSW       : This room is for adult and your Jihoonie is still a baby

(14:32) HMH       : Agree

(14:32) KD           : He is 20!

(14:32) KJH          : Doesn’t change the fact that he is still a baby

(14:33) KD           : He is my baby

(14:33) KD           : And I thought you were on my side Jaehwan, I taught you skateboarding!

(14:33) KJH          : I’m on no one’s side. Can you imagine what Jihoon will do if he is in this room?

(14:34) KJH          : I’ll get bullied again! So no!

(14:34) KJH          : Jihoon is scary

(14:34) KD           : Jihoon-ie is not scary

(14:35) HSW       : The answer still no

(14:35) KD           : But why??? He won’t talk to me now, Jisung hyung~~~

(14:36) YJS           : Sorry, Niel

(14:38) KD           : Fuck it, I’m inviting Jihoon

(14:38) HSW       : Don’t you dare

(14:38) KJH          : Please no

(14:39) HSW       : Trust me, he won’t ignore you for long

(14:39) KJH          : True

(14:39) YJS           : Agree

(14:40) OSW       : Me too

(14:41) HSW       : I thought you guys are doing _it_?

(14:41) OSW       : We are, he is insiuodewe

(14:41) OSW       : *inside” Sorry, that took me off guard

(14:42) HSW       : Oh god, not this time

(14:42) KD           : Don’t tell me-

(14:43) OSW       : Oh, yes, we are in almighty Ongniel’s room

(14:43) KD           : Tell me I’m dreaming

(14:44) HSW       : I guess you’ll have sticky bed tonight bless you Niel-ie

(14:45) KD           : You guys are disgusting

(14:45) OSW       : You are just jealous that you haven’t been able to do it with your precious Jihoon-ie

(14:46) HSW       : Wait, they haven’t done it?

(14:47) OSW       : Nope, our Niel-ie is too scared to do it. He chickened out often

(14:48) KD           : Too much information hyung, too much

(14:49) HSW       : You are too active Ong, did the almighty Minhyun didn’t satisfy you?

(14:50) OSW       : Oh, trust me, this feels amazing, I’m seeing starewsdd

(14:51) KJH          : There he goes again, I’m out

 

==================================================

 

Daniel throws his phone on the mat followed by Jaehwan. “I can’t believe they did it on my bed again” He said while massaging his temple.

“You can use this as an excuse to slip in Jihoon’s bed” Jaehwan chuckled

Daniel snapped up, “You’re right” he beams then sulked again, “He hasn’t even reply to my message yet”

Jaehwan shook his head, “Anyway, did you guys really have not done it?” Jaehwan asked curiously because honestly, he really thought that was the first thing they do once Jihoon comes off age other than drinking.

“No” Daniel said, shortly

“Why?” Jaehwan asked again

“The timing is not right” Daniel answered, “I couldn’t get the mood right. Besides, Jihoon seems didn’t interested in doing it anymore. I’m screwed.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan is not getting what Daniel is trying to say

Daniel sighs again, “He asked for it several times already but I kept on rejecting him. I even said if he wanted sex so badly, he can find whoever, including you or Woojin.”

Jaehwan widened his eyes, “M..Me?!” he stutters while pointing at himself

“I must be crazy, I’m tired as fuck that day and I said all that in a spur of moment” Daniel messed with his now black hair, “We made up, but Jihoon had never bring up the topic anymore and whenever I tried to talk about that, he changed the topic”

“You’re screwed” Jaehwan concludes

“I know, thanks for stating the obvious” Daniel said sarcastically.

“But hey, we are going to Japan this week, you can make use of that time.” Jaehwan suggests

Daniel lits up at the idea, “You’re right!” Daniel said happily, “What do I do without you”

“You owe me one” Jaehwan only said while starting to stand up and gather their stuffs.

Daniel follows suit.

 

==================================================

 

“Jihoon-ie?” Daniel said softly while opening the door to Jihoon’s shared room with Woojin, afraid that he might wake the younger up. He saw that Woojin is fast asleep but Jihoon is still up, playing with his phone.

Jihoon glanced at Daniel a little before focusing back on his phone, obviously ignoring the older.

Daniel closed the door and walked towards his boyfriend. He sits on the bed beside Jihoon. “Hey, are you still angry?”

Jihoon ignored him, but Daniel is persistent and keeps bothering him that he couldn’t concentrate on whatever he was reading on his phone, “What do you want?”

Daniel smiles upon getting some response from the younger. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“No” Jihoon said shortly

“Please?” Daniel pleads, “OngHwang is doing it again on my bed, you wouldn’t want me to sleep on that bed now, don’t you?”

“Not my business” Jihoon said again

Daniel’s heart dropped, Jihoon is really angry at him, “I want to invite you to the group but the rest wouldn’t allow me. I’ll leave the group if you want me to, please don’t be angry”

Jihoon is not that petty to be angry at those trivial matters, he couldn’t care less about being invited on that kind of group but for some reason, he just wants to get angry, he didn’t know why. May be it’s because every time he is sulking or angry at Daniel, Daniel will pay more attention to him and pamper him more. “Sleep on the couch” He said without thinking and regrets it in an instance

Daniel looked a little taken aback at Jihoon’s answer. However, he wordlessly stood up and left the room, not forgetting to wish Jihoon a good night before closing the door completely.

Once the door is closed, Jihoon is swarmed with guilt and regrets. He didn’t mean that, but contrary to what his heart command him to get out and bring Daniel back, his mind refuse to do that.

 

==================================================

 

Jihoon tossed around the bed throughout the night, he couldn’t sleep thinking that Daniel might be sleeping out there in the cold and uncomfortable space, especially with that big body of his. He looked at his phone and saw that it’s 2 in the morning when he got up and bring some comforter and pillow with him.

He saw Daniel sleep on the couch and winced at the sight. It looks so uncomfortable and he bet Daniel is going to have back and neck pain the next day. Since his pride is too high to wake Daniel up and ask him to sleep with him, he put the comforter on Daniel and sits on the floor while laying his head on the couch, sleeping there. He knows he is going to regret his decision as he is sure that his whole body will be in pain by tomorrow.

Jihoon woke up and surprised that he is having a pleasant sleep, no pain or what so ever. He blinked his eyes open, once, twice, and is greeted with smiling Daniel in front of him. Jihoon tried to register the situation he is in.

He is sleeping on the couch instead, and not on the floor. The size of the couch fit perfectly with Jihoon’s height so it is not cramped. He sat up while rubbing his eyes off the sleepiness, “Why am I sleeping here?”

“I couldn’t let you sleep on the floor, could I?” Daniel said as a matter of fact

Jihoon looked at Daniel, “When did you move me?”

“Around 2 or something? I don’t remember” Daniel said

“But I went out at 2” Jihoon counters again

“And?” Daniel asked, confused

“So you sleep on the floor instead of me for the entire night?” Jihoon asked in disbelief, “Without blanket and pillow?” he adds, noticing that the pillow and blanket are with him when he woke up just now

Daniel shook his head, “No”

“So, you sleep in the room?” Jihoon asked again, a little bit relieved that at least Daniel is using his brain this time.

“Nope” Daniel answer him

“Then?” Jihoon asked impatiently

“I don’t sleep” Daniel said proudly

“What?” Jihoon asked in disbelief, he widened his eyes, “What are you doing not sleeping for the entire night?”

“Looking at you” Daniel beams

“Okay, that sounds creepy” Jihoon mumbles out, “Aren’t you tired?”

“Yes” Daniel said, “But never mind that, I’ll sacrifice any sleeping time to stare at you”

Jihoon wants to smack Daniel to get his sense back and that’s exactly what he does

“Aw” Daniel whines, “that hurts”

“That for being unnecessarily cheesy and stupid” Jihoon glared at him, but inside, Jihoon actually feels touch at Daniel’s action. Even after being treated that way by Jihoon, Daniel still care and prioritized him on anything.

“You still love me regardless” Daniel teased him and prepare himself for another smack on his head and a _you wish_ from Jihoon

“I do” Jihoon said calmly, “Now where is my morning kiss” Jihoon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final chapter  
> YEAY!!!
> 
> And I'm currently working on it >,<  
> So, what do you think about this chapter?  
> Is it up to your expectation?
> 
> Please send encouraging message, it will be really helpful, thx :*
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon~~~  
> #Light3rdwin today CONGRATULATIONS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. You can expect more smut next >,<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sex” Daniel said, “Let’s have sex”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Update is up!!!  
> *clap* *clap* *clap*
> 
> I don't know how many people are still here but I'll just drop it here >,<  
> I know it's kinda late since I caught up with some stuffs, yeah
> 
> Anyway, happy reading~~~

That caught Daniel off guard. He widened his eyes but Jihoon seems sincere and there’s no hint of playfulness lacing his words. Unconsciously, Daniel leans in and Jihoon instinctively close his eyes. They close the gap until they could feel each other’s breath. Their lips met and Jihoon feels as if fireworks explode in his head and the feeling of Daniel’s lips against his is magical. Somehow, it felt different from their usual kisses. Daniel pecks softly several times on his lips before nibbled his lower lips and he squeezed Jihoon’s thigh. In this position, Jihoon is on higher place that he leans down and rest his hands on Daniel’s wide shoulder as Daniel sat on the floor and he is still sitting on the couch. The kiss deepens and when Daniel’s tongue was about to invade his cavern-

“Can you get a room? We still have minors here” Minhyun said upon stepping out from _his_ shared room.

They bolted away and Jihoon pouts at the intrusion while Daniel is flustered. “What?”

“I don’t believe they haven’t done _it_ yet” Seongwoo said, coming from behind Minhyun, holding the door frame for support, limping. Both Jihoon and Daniel didn’t want to know the reason. “They even make out on the couch in the living room where people can freely see them. They must have done it already” he scoffed

Jihoon is flustered, his face reddened and he wants to find a whole and buried himself forever. Daniel, on the other hand only show unreadable expression. No one knows what he is thinking.

It seems like OngHwang didn’t expect answer from NielWink that they continue to walk to the bathroom together, doing who knows what.

Jihoon awkwardly stood up and about to leave but Daniel held his wrist so that Jihoon is back sitting on the couch and this time he rest both his hands on the head rest of the couch, trapping Jihoon within so that the younger won’t run away.

Jihoon’s breath hitched in his throat at the sudden aggressiveness of his boyfriend. Daniel never did this kind of thing before and Jihoon might like this, he didn’t know he is going to like the idea of being man-handled, though he didn’t want to admit it out loud. Daniel’s eyes are dark and didn’t have that innocent spark like he usually is and Jihoon’s heart jumps in excitement. His mind started to trail back to the desire of wanting to have sex with Daniel but he quickly dismissed the idea.

“Let’s do it” Daniel said lowly, sending shiver down his spine

“What?” Jihoon managed to choke out

“Sex” Daniel said, “Let’s have sex”

Jihoon gulped at Daniel’s straightforwardness, Daniel’s left hand had moved from the head rest to touch Jihoon’s shoulder and up his neck, repeatedly stroking the same spot on Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon didn’t know it before, but that action turn him on. He moaned out of his will.

Daniel leans in and his breath ghosted the shell of his ears, “You don’t want it?” he whispered

“I..I-“ Jihoon couldn’t manage to form any coherent word, all due to the new sensation he is currently feeling.

Unconsciously, Jihoon’s hands move to grab Daniel’s front shirt and as much as Jihoon wants Daniel to continue whatever he is doing right now, Daniel pulls back, and stood in front of Jihoon.

Feeling the lost of warmth, Jihoon opened his eyes. His breathing is irregular and he is sure his face is red. He saw Daniel clenched his fist hard that the veins on his hands look more prominent that it used to be.

“We’ll do it” Daniel said again, “But not here, I promise you we’ll do it, but if you don’t want to do it, come and tell me. I don’t want to do something you are not comfortable of” Daniel said again, clenching his fist harder this time, but his face still show a calm demeanour. “I’ll give you some time to sort out your feeling and think properly whether you want to do it or not and I won’t hold back anymore. So, don’t regret your decision” He finished through his clenched teeth and walk out of the dorm while muttering _I need some fresh air to breath._

 

=======================================================

 

Once he is left alone, Jihoon finally can think properly. If what he experienced just now is just the introduction of the whole activities that they are going to do, Jihoon wondered whether he really can take it or not. Will he regret it? Suddenly, Jihoon became anxious and not sure of his decision.

He saw OngHwang come out of the bathroom and look at him questioningly. “Hyung, do you regret having sex?” he asked, as blunt as ever

Both Seongwoo and Minhyun look flabbergasted at the unexpected question coming from the younger. They composed themselves and Minhyun decided he should be the one who answer first, “In my case, I don’t, I love Seongwoo and I love him as a whole, if anything, I feel I’m closer to him after we did our first”

Jihoon nods his head and shift his attention to Seongwoo who seems bothered to think of the appropriate way to answer, “To put it simply, I’m scared as hell the first time Minhyun suggested this. But I made the decision thinking that I put my whole trust to him. So, no, I don’t regret it. I believed that he could take care of me and I’m glad I believed that.”

“Is it hurt?” Jihoon asked again, this time the question is directed to Seongwoo

Seongwoo blushed at the question, “Of course it hurts, but knowing that Minhyun is there and that he won’t do anything to hurt me, I felt reassured and it didn’t feel hurt anymore. The feeling of him in-”

“That’s what I mean Jihoon-ah” Minhyun cut, before Seongwoo spilled out too much information about their private time to the _going-to-be-first_ Jihoon, “As long as you fully trust Daniel, everything will be fine. I believe Daniel won’t do anything to hurt you”

Jihoon nods wordlessly, trying to sink everything in. He trusts Daniel with his all, which goes without asking. But he couldn’t deny that he felt slightly scared at Daniel just now. He never sees that side of Daniel before. It scared him but triggered, as well as excites him a little. He couldn’t even decipher how he was feeling anymore.

But if Jihoon back out, he is scared that Daniel might find him boring and goes to find another people that can satisfy his _needs._ Jihoon shook his head to get those images out of his system. No, Daniel won’t do that. He will still love Jihoon regardless. But still, Jihoon wants to give Daniel that kind of pleasure too.

He made up his mind and took out his phone and type in the message before he changed his mind again.

 

To: Puppy Hyung <3

(11:02) Hyung, I’ve made up my mind

(11:02) Let’s do it

 

Jihoon anxiously wait for Daniel’s reply and when a _beep_ was heard, he quickly opened the chat

 

From: Puppy Hyung <3

(11:05) You sure?

(11:05) You know I’m not forcing you right?

(11:05) Even if you are not ready to do it yet, you know nothing will change between us, right?

(11:06) I’ll still love you regardless

 

Jihoon didn’t want Daniel to think that he is forcing him to do it so he quickly reply

 

To: Puppy Hyung <3

(11:06) No, I want to do it

(11:06) You are not forcing me, I want this too

(11:06) Let’s have sex

 

It took quite some time before Daniel reply to his message

 

(11:15) Okay

 

Jihoon read message and leaned his head on the couch. “Everything will be fine, I want this. I trust him. Daniel hyung knows what to do.”

 

=======================================================

 

It has been several days but Daniel has yet to make any move to approach him. Heck, they don’t even have time to kiss. Jihoon is getting restless by the passing time. Today they are scheduled to fly to Japan for Kcon.

Jihoon decided to throw away all inappropriate thinking and focus on giving his best on his performance so he won’t disappoint the fans. That did the trick. He could finally get his mind some rest from _that._

The concert end successfully. All Wanna One members head back to their hotel to rest their body before their next schedules tomorrow. Jihoon is rooming with Guanlin as usual and Daniel with Jaehwan.

Jihoon finished take his bath and walk out the bathroom covered with the bathrobe only. It’s not like he is walking out naked. He sat on the bed, Guanlin went out with the other for late night snacks and Jihoon is too tired to tag along. He plays with his phone when suddenly the door clicks open.

“You’re back? It’s quick” Jihoon said, not prying his attention away from his phone.

Hearing no response, Jihoon looked up and widened his eyes upon seeing the intruders. “Danie-“

His words were cut when Daniel launched himself and kissed him hard. Jihoon’s first instinct is to kiss back. The kiss is different from all the previous kisses they had but somewhat familiar from their latest kiss. This one is more forceful and hurry, leaving no room for Jihoon to think but making him loss in the kiss.

Jihoon is too occupied with returning the kiss that when Daniel broke the kiss, he realized that he was already handcuffed to the bed’s headboard. “What is this?” Jihoon asked, glaring at Daniel, his hands trying to pry the handcuffs away.

Daniel leans in and Jihoon saw the same eyes that he saw a week ago. “Ssh, be a good boy”

Jihoon widened his eyes. “What-“

Jihoon couldn’t finish his sentence again as he is shut by Daniel’s lips on his. Daniel’s hands roamed over his body through his bathrobe and stop at the string holding it together. With one swift movement, Daniel removed the bathrobe, exposing Jihoon in his birthday suit.

Jihoon closed his eyes hard, ashamed of the current state he is in. Daniel’s eyes are raking all over his body like a beast lurking out his prey. Jihoon couldn’t cover himself as his hands are tied to the headboard and all he could do is squirming and that action only turns Daniel on more. Jihoon’s face is so red now and he feels like he could die in shame.

Before Jihoon could feel more insecure of his body, Daniel whispered in his ear. “No need to be shy, you are so beautiful” his hands trailed to hold Jihoon’s face, sliding down to his neck, collarbones, chest, not forgetting to slightly brush his nipple and down to his flat stomach. “Everything about you is beautiful, perfect” then kissed Jihoon’s neck while occasionally suck and bite to leave some marks on his neck. Jihoon moaned out loud, shocking the both of them.

Daniel leans back a little and pull the bathrobe to cover Jihoon’s body again. Jihoon is confused at the sudden turns of event and look up, meeting Daniel’s eyes.

“Jihoon-ah, this is what we are going to do. Do you want me to continue? If not, I won’t force you and we can call this a day and sleep” Daniel asked him one last time.

Jihoon’s mind is hazy at all the sudden sensation he is feeling. There’s only one thing in his mind right now as he could not think of anything else. He wants Daniel’s big hands on his body again. He wants his lips on his body, he wants more, more of Daniel. “I want this” he choked out

“You sure?” Daniel asked again, his hands moved up and down on Jihoon’s upper arm, intending to soothe the younger but all Jihoon feels is that Daniel’s hand burnt against his skin. “Yes, I want you” he cried out needily.

Daniel’s eyes turned dark again upon hearing Jihoon’s demanding tone. He tried to compose himself. “Okay” He moved closer again and Jihoon anticipated Daniel to touch him or do whatever to him.

 

=======================================================

 

Jihoon felt Daniel’s hands on his wrists and he realized Daniel is going to release the handcuffs from him. “Don’t” He said out of reflect.

Daniel halts his movements and look down at him. “What?”

“Just do it this way” Jihoon said, surprising himself that he likes it. He liked the feeling of being vulnerable under Daniel, that he can’t do anything but accept Daniel’s ministration.

Daniel seems hesitate for a moment but he continue to pry open Jihoon’s bathrobe instead. “Tell me if it is too much”

“Yes daddy” Jihoon didn’t know where he got the courage from. He saw it once on the internet about the role playing kinks and he thought Daniel might like it.

Daniel stared wide eyed at Jihoon, his eyes turn dark, it seems like something inside him is switched on, and Daniel growled lowly. “You ask for this babe” Daniel leans in and kissed Jihoon on his lips and Jihoon moaned in surprise. Jihoon feels like his air has been sucked out completely but he couldn’t help for wanting more.

Daniel put his knees between Jihoon’s legs and touched his bare, hardening crotch that Jihoon gasped in surprised. Daniel took the chance and slips in his tongue inside and roam all over Jihoon’s sweet cavern. Jihoon instinctively rub his aching cock on Daniel’s knee and his hands pull on the handcuffs that he is sure would leave marks, but he couldn’t care less at the moment as he is feeling extremely good now.

Daniel stopped kissing him and moved to nib at his earlobe, eliciting a moan from Jihoon again. He moved downwards and stops right at Jihoon’s hardening nub. Daniel gives an experimental lick at the nipple and Jihoon moan louder. Daniel then suck on the left nipple while his other hand playing, rubbing, and occasionally pinching them, making it hard and Jihoon can only moan shamelessly under Daniel.

Once Daniel is satisfied with his work, he leans away and looks at the writhing mess below him. Jihoon  is breathing heavily, eyes hooded and a little strain of tears evidence in his eyes, lips swollen from the kissing, face flushed up to his neck and his equally swollen nipple are exposed. Jihoon’s cock is fully hard at the moment and it’s leaking pre-cum. Jihoon looked so vulnerable and breathtakingly beautiful that Daniel feels a sense of domination towards the younger.

Daniel holds Jihoon’s knees and spread his legs apart to see more of his boyfriend’s most private part. Jihoon only lay helplessly and let Daniel do all the work. “Don’t look” He said, feeling conscious as Daniel keeps on staring at his most private part.

However, Daniel couldn’t hear anything. He grabs Jihoon’s hardened cock and strokes it several times. Jihoon cried in pleasure and pain. First, slowly and then Daniel picked up the pace. Jihoon is a moaning mess under him and Daniel took pleasure in that. He fastened his pace. “No, don’t, stop!” Jihoon screamed but it’s too late as Jihoon had come all over Daniel’s hands.

Daniel sees Jihoon’s cum flow from his cock downwards and disappear inside his hole. Jihoon is trying to catch his breathing after coming down from his high. He did pleasure himself several times before but nothing feels this amazing.

“We are not done yet Jihoon-ie, this is just the start” Daniel whispered in his ears.

 

=======================================================

 

Before Jihoon could process everything, Daniel spreads Jihoon’s legs further and bent them until his knees are touching his own chest. Jihoon feels his cum is leaking out and close his eyes out of embarrassment.

Daniel uses one of his hands to hold on Jihoon’s leg and the other to slide up his throbbing hole without entering it. Jihoon’s breathe hitch at the sudden contact. Upon getting the reaction, Daniel repeatedly sliding up and down Jihoon’s hole, and Jihoon moans louder and louder.

Daniel wants to know Jihoon’s limits that he experimentally slides one of his fingers that were coated by Jihoon’s cum before inside. Jihoon holds his breath at the sudden intrusion. It hurts that a tear slips down his face. Daniel saw that and stops his movement for Jihoon to adjust. After a moment, he moved his finger in and out, gaining a moan from the latter. As if on cue, Daniel inserts the second and then third, while searching for any discomfort on Jihoon’s face, and to his surprise, Jihoon’s moan only get louder. Jihoon even moved his hips to meet Daniel’s thrust.

Jihoon feels a tied knot on his stomach and he feels he is about to cum again and move faster meeting Daniel’s fingers. Daniel saw that and increases the pace. The sound of skin slapping getting more and more prominent and Jihoon couldn’t hold it anymore. He released for the second time that night, screaming out Daniel’s name, into his stomach and Daniel’s fingers.

Daniel removed his fingers and Jihoon whines at the sudden loss. But Jihoon didn’t have time to whine any longer that Daniel move down and spread his legs wide, face to face with his entrance.

Jihoon didn’t have the chance to ask when Daniel gives a long frustrating lick on his private part. Jihoon screams in pleasure, “da..daniel” He said breathlessly, “Stop” he said between sobs, “That’s dirty”

Daniel couldn’t hear him and continue lapping up all the cums on Jihoon. Jihoon’s cock spring to life again and he moaned loudly. Daniel really likes Jihoon’s voice and calling out his name when he comes.

Daniel inserts his tongue inside Jihoon’s hole and his hands pumping Jihoon cock in a regular pace. Jihoon writhed under Daniel’s touch but his movement is restricted by the handcuffs and Daniel’s hands pinning him down to the bed.

Jihoon felt that he is about to come again and Daniel quickened the pace as it became irregular. Just right before Jihoon shoots his load, Daniel moved to encircle his mouth on Jihoon’s shafts. He sucks, nibbled, lap, and Jihoon feels the pleasure is too hard to handle, “Daddy, I’m about to cum” He cries out, trying to get Daniel released his cock.

Daniel is stubborn as he keeps on bobbing his head on Jihoon’s cock. Jihoon couldn’t hold it anymore and shoot all his loads in Daniel’s mouth. Daniel swallows everything in front of Jihoon and Jihoon thought he could just go die in shame. Daniel moved up and kissed Jihoon, make him taste his own come and proceeds released Jihoon’s hands from the restrained.

 

=======================================================

 

Jihoon led his tired arms lay lose on his side as he follows Daniel’s movement. Daniel stood up and took some tissues to clean Jihoon up earning a confused stare from Jihoon.

After he finished, Daniel walked towards the bathroom and Jihoon tried to muster any strength left in him to sit up, “Hyung, where are you going?”

Daniel turns and smiles at Jihoon. “I have business to take care of” he said while looking at Daniel junior.

Jihoon saw the bulge on his tight pants and thought it must be painful, “But we didn’t finish yet right?”

“Tonight is all about you, don’t worry” Daniel said, “We’ll continue next time, as long as you feel good, I’m okay. Besides, I couldn’t let you go all limping while attending schedules tomorrow.” Daniel said teasingly.

Jihoon wouldn’t have any of that. How is it fair that he is the only one who feels all the pleasures? He had had enough of being on the receiving end only. He stood up from his position and walks towards his confused boyfriend and pushed his boyfriend to sit on the bed.

He kneels in front of Daniel, opened the zip of Daniel’s trousers, and frees his fully hard cock from his under pants. Jihoon was taken aback at the size of Daniel’s. However, he quickly regains his composure and gives an experimental lick at his boyfriend’s pre-cum. He licks the tip and decides that he is fine with how it taste.

Daniel looked at Jihoon intently and save this picture of Jihoon tasting him in his mind. Jihoon open his mouth and tried to take in as much as possible of Daniel’s cock in his mouth only to be able to reach a little over half of the whole length. But that’s enough to earn a grunt from Daniel.

Hearing Daniel’s grunts, Jihoon gains the courage to do more, to try more, so that Daniel could feel good. He pushed past his limits until the tip of Daniel’s cock touch the back of his throat. Jihoon choked and Daniel moans in response. Jihoon feels like he is about to release the cock to catch some breath, but the erotic moan elicit from Daniel makes him cancel the plan.

He softly scratched his teeth along the shaft and he felt Daniel’s hands get a hold on his hair, tugging them. Jihoon smiles proudly that he managed to make Daniel feels good too. He started to bob his head up and down, while getting deeper on every thrust. Daniel moans loudly and the grip on his head tightening. It hurts but Jihoon is too focused on pleasuring Daniel that he didn’t feel it anymore.

All Jihoon could think at the moment is how to make Daniel feels good. He swirls his tongue on the tip of Daniel’s cock and envelop them in his mouth. He repeated the movement over and over until Daniel’s breathing is getting more and more irregular, his cock is twitching hard, and that he knows Daniel is about to come.

“Stop, Jihoonie” Daniel choked out. He tries to get Jihoon away but Jihoon is persistent and keep bobbing his head on Daniel’s shaft and his hands move to fumble with Daniel’s balls.

Jihoon fastened the pace and Daniel growls in distressed before coming in Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon tried his best to swallow every drops of Daniel’s cum and Daniel looked down at him intensely.

Once he finished, Jihoon stood up and face the still recovering Daniel and smile innocently, “Now, we are equal”

Daniel breaths in and out several times before a chuckle left his lips. “What do I do with you?” Daniel said while shaking his head. He stood up and pulled up his trousers, then pull Jihoon towards his embrace while muttering thank you. When his naked body come in contact with Daniel’s clothed one, that was when he realized that he is still naked.

 He blushed and tried to cover his face in Daniel’s chest. Daniel looked down at him, “Let’s clean up and rest?” and guides him to the bath room.

They showered together and change to a more comfortable clothes before covering them in the thick blanket, snuggling close to each other, and drifted off to dream land.

Daniel falls asleep first. Jihoon looks up at Daniel’s sleeping face and trace his hands on the moles on his face. Jihoon smiles at the thought of sleeping next to Daniel, in his embrace, and he feels so lucky to have Daniel as his boyfriend.

Seongwoo and Minhyun are right. All Jihoon need is trust and he trusts Daniel wholeheartedly. He didn’t regret anything they did tonight one bit. He loves them. Daniel takes care of him well and he knew Daniel will continue to that in the future.

With that thought in mind, Jihoon soon follow Daniel to dream land.

 

=======================================================

 

Jihoon woke up with pleasant feeling. He reached out beside him, expecting to feel some warmth but was met with empty space. He frowns and peek and eye opened just to confirm his suspicious. Daniel is not there. He grudgingly sits up and rubs his eyes out of sleepiness.

“How was your sleep Jihoon-ie?” Daniel walks out, wearing only his jeans and nothing else.

Jihoon takes pleasure at the sight of his topless boyfriend early in the morning and hum in response.

Daniel sits at the bed side and hand him a cup of tea and Jihoon gratefully took it and gulp down the liquid. “It couldn’t be better” he answered

Daniel chuckled, “How do you feel?”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows at his question, then realization down in and he blushed feverishly. All last night activities come rising back to his memory. He couldn’t even look up at Daniel and staring at the cup in his hands as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

Jihoon jumps in surprise when he felt a cold hand tracing on his jaw line to his nape and stop at his neck. “I didn’t know it’ll leave mark like this” Daniel said while stroking at the purplish mark on Jihoon’s neck

“I’ll use concealer to subside the mark and I have turtle neck shirt with me” Jihoon said softly.

Daniel hums in response, “But I love seeing this on you” he starts and Jihoon’s head snapped up, “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like to hurt you, but seeing this remind me of last night when we are being so close to each other and with this mark, it seems like you are mine. That you belong exclusively to me and no one else.” Daniel said the last sentence in a lower voice and Jihoon shuddered at the thought.

Daniel’s hands is still on his neck and Jihoon is having hard time breathing as Daniel is staring intently, admiring his work.

Jihoon couldn’t help but feeling a surge of pride that he is a step further in their relationship and he is the object of affection of Daniel and no one else. He is so ready to let Daniel mark every inch of his skin if that’s what the older want and he’ll treasure them. He never regrets on this decision and he is glad that he made the decision.

Daniel leans in and kiss Jihoon’s temple softly, “Good morning, my princess” he said and Jihoon melt at the touch. He proceeds to rest his head on Daniel’s bare chest, listening to his steady heart beat, he can get used to this.

They stay in position for quite some time before Daniel pull back and Jihoon almost whines in response at the sudden lost of contact. “Now, get ready, Jisung hyung is going to kick the door open if we are not out in another 15 minutes” Daniel said while pulling Jihoon up so that Jihoon can start getting ready for their schedules.

Jihoon groaned in protest but still let himself being pulled by Daniel and groggily walk towards the bathroom.

 

=======================================================

 

At the hotel lobby, everyone is ready and wait for the two love birds. Daniel immediately tackled by Jaehwan and dragged him away. Jihoon stood awkwardly alone and suddenly he is met with smirking Ong Seongwoo. “What?” He snapped

“Oh, nothing” Seongwoo said teasingly and Jihoon felt like he wants to punch him square on his face. “How was it? Is Daniel big? Why are you not limping? Did he last long? Is he good?” Seongwoo leans in and whispered not so secretly against Jihoon’s ear.

Jihoon blushed red at the thought. He glares at the older but Seongwoo seems not affected and smile knowingly at him. “Not your business”

“Don’t tell me you guys haven’t done it yet?” Seongwoo gasps dramatically, “No wonder you still can walk comfortably” Seongwoo couldn’t stop his ramble and continue, “Damn Daniel, I told him to just go for it, what’s so hard? Why can’t he just man up? As expected Minhyun-ie is the best”

Jihoon didn’t like how Seongwoo is talking about his boyfriend so he thoughtlessly blurted out, “We did!” he said, louder than necessary, earning a questioning look from the rest of the members and of course his boyfriend.

Jihoon lowers his voice again, “We did, but not all the way, Daniel hyung said we still have schedules and that he didn’t want me not to be able to walk properly for schedules” he said shyly

Seongwoo gasps and turn to look at his boyfriend who looked back at him questioningly, “Why you never be attentive enough not to ram in me when we have schedules that I have to bear all the pain while attending schedules. They made fun of me for being weak but it’s all because of you!” Seongwoo said not so subtly

Minhyun widened his eyes and close his boyfriend’s mouth before he blurted out more. Seongwoo trashes around in his hold. Jihoon chuckled at the sight and jumps in surprise when he feels a hand on his _mark._  He turns to look at the culprit and relax in his hold, “Oh, it’s you hyung”

Daniel only stands beside Jihoon and look at the bickering couple in front of them. “Why can’t you be like Daniel?” they heard Seongwoo said and Minhyun is still attempting to shut his boyfriend up but lose control and blurted out, “You ask and even beg for it. You like it as much as I do” instead.

Jihoon smiled proudly and Daniel just wants to pull him to his embrace but he knows better than to actually do it.

“Let’s get going” their manager announced and all of them take turn entering their van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~~~  
> What do you think?  
> I'm really awkward in writing smut I know --"
> 
> But hey, I'm trying...  
> I think I shouldn't include something like smut on my next work  
> This is so fail..  
> *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to post new fics in a few days  
> Please show me how many of you are anticipating it???  
> I need my motivation booster >,<
> 
> Please leave kind comments below  
> I love you all~~~
> 
> See you~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short chaptered fic...  
> The fic I promised (the one I posted on another forum and was incomplete) is undergoing double checking and I'll start posting that after this fic end ~~~
> 
> Please anticipate
> 
> And since this will be a looooonngg public holiday and I'm just going out of town to relax, you can expect fast updates !!!
> 
> Please leave encouraging words through comments and kudos  
> I love you all <333
> 
> #Light1stwin CONGRATULATIONSS!!!


End file.
